familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Ole Olsen Juvrud (1823-1904)
}} Ole Olsen Juvrud was born the eldest of the six children of Ole Olsen and Mari Engebretsdatter. He was from the Enger farm in Ringerke District of Buskerud County, Norway. Enger is located in the Soknedalen valley, north of the village of Sokna. Ole Olsen immigrated to America during 1851. Once in America, he would adopt the family name Juvrud, named for a farm near Enger. (Fylke: Buskerud, Kommune: Norderhov, Sogn: Lunder, Gårdsnummer: 147, Gammelt matrikkelnr: 184, Navn på gård: Enger). Ole Olsen Juvrud sailed aboard the Norwegian bark "Christiane" under the command of Captain Christian Tofte. Ole, age 28, was listed as passenger #2 on the ship roster. Eleven of the passengers representing four families were neighbors from Soknedalen. They included Ole Hansen Korsdalen, Elling Olsen Strand, his wife Ragnhild Rosby and three children, and Eric Andersen Uggen, his wife Kari Bjercke and two daughters. They are all listed in “Emigrasjonen til Amerika fra Ringerike” which was compiled by Eigil Elsrud from church records covering Norderhov parish for the year 1851. These families would ultimately settle near Fox Lake in Forest Township, Rice County, Minnesota. The "Christiane" departed from Drammen, Norway on May 17, 1851. After an ocean voyage of 8 weeks, they landed in New York City on July 10, 1851. Together the travelers from Soknedalen left for Milwaukee, Wisconsin on board a steamboat which took them up the Hudson River to Albany. From there they were transported by the Erie Canal to Buffalo. From there they were carried by a steamer over the Great Lakes to Milwaukee. They arrived first in western Rock County near the small village of Beloit, in Rock County, Wisconsin. Ole Olsen Juvrud latter settled in Jefferson Prairie, Wisconsin where he was employed as a wagon maker. Jefferson Prairie, located in Clinton Township, Rock County, was an historic community dating to its initial settlement by Norwegian-American in 1838. Later Ole returned to Beloit, working about a year then moved to Darlington in Lafayette County. Both Lafayette and Rock Counties are located in southern Wisconsin, south of Madison, on the Wisconsin border with Illinois. In 1854, Ole Olsen Juvrud married Martha Axelsdatter Iverson. Martha Axelsdatter Iverson was born on October 6, 1837 in the Lindås parish of Voss District in Hordaland County, along the fjord coastline in western Norway. Her family had traditionally been from the valleys of Eksingedalen and Myrkdalen in Voss District. Her grandparents had relocated the family north to Vik parish in the neighboring county of Sogn og Fjordane, Vik is located on the Sognefjord, at 120 km the world’s longest fjord. In Vik, her grandparents had raised their family on the Undi farm. (Fylke: Sogn og Fjordane, Kommune: Vik, Sogn: Vik, Gårdsnummer: 22, Gammelt matrikkelnr: 23, Navn på gård: Undi). Her father, Axel Iverson (Aksel Unde-Undi) was raised in Vik but later moved to Lindås parish in Hordaland. Axel Iverson was part of a family of five siblings, all of whom emigrated from Norway, settling in the southern Wisconsin counties of Lafayette and Green. These included his brothers Peder, Erik, Ole and his sister Ragnhilde. Axel Iverson, age 42, and family traveled on the Norwegian ship “Kong Sverre” leaving Bergen, Norway on June 1, 1844 and arriving at New York City on August 2, 1844. The family included his wife Ingeborg age 38, and their children Lars age 13, Iver age 11, Thor age 9, Martha age 7, Inger age 3. The Iverson family first came to Jordan Township, Green County, between Lafayette and Rock counties in southern Wisconsin. In Wisconsin, Alex and Ingeborg would have two additional children, Synneva (1844) and Anna (1847). Alex Iversen died in Wiota, Lafayette County, Wisconsin during 1847 at age 45. Following the death of her husband, his widow Ingeborg would be remarried to Norwegian immigrant Erik Andersen Uggen during 1852. In America, the four families from the voyage of the “Christine” would become related by marriage. Both Ole Olsen Juvrud and Erik Anderson Uggen would marry into the Iversen family. Erik Uggen, a recent widower, would marry Ingeborg Iversen, herself a recent widow. Ole Hanson Korsdalen would marry Kristi, the eldest daughter of Erik Anderson Uggen. Erik’s daughter, Andrea married Thor Iverson, the son of Axel and Ingeborg Iverson. Ole Hanson Korsdalen and Kristi Uggen’s son Thomas married Rosetta, the daughter of Ole Ellingson. And Ole Juvrud would marry Ingeborg’s daughter, Martha Iverson. After marrying, Ole Juvrud and Martha Iverson made plans to leave Wisconsin for the Territory of Minnesota. They traveled with oxen and covered wagon arriving at Fox Lake in Rice County on July 10, 1855. Ole and Martha, together with the families of Ole Hansen Korsdalen and Elling Olson Strand, were among the first settlers in the Forest Township. Ole Olsen Juvrud was granted title to 80 acres of land on June 1, 1861. Ole acquired the property through an assignment from Samuel Garland, a veteran of the War of 1812. This title was granted under the provisions of the Bounty Lands legislation. (East ½, Northeast ¼, Section 34, Township 111 North, Range 21 West). Martha died at age 44 in Fox Lake, Minnesota on October 18, 1881. Six years later, Ole married Guri Olsdatter. Guri had immigrated to America in 1873 from Ole’s home district of Ringerike in Norway. Ole Olsen Juvrud died in Fox Lake, Minnesota on at age 81. These pioneers are buried in the cemetery at Fox Lake in Forest Township, Rice County, Minnesota. *Oline Juvrud September 13, 1855 July 27, 1889 *Anders Juvrud March 30, 1857 September 12, 1863 *Inger Maren April 22, 1859 September 13, 1931 *John Elias March 11, 1861 March 26, 1930 *Martin Olavas December 11, 1862 July 10, 1924 *Anton Sylvester January 21, 1865 March 19, 1943 *Thomas Henry January 11, 1867 November 15, 1931 *Anne Karine June 19, 1869 June 16, 1889 *Edwin Julius January 12, 1873 January 14, 1882 *Theodore Alexander April 23, 1875 January 17, 1931 *Serena Isabel October 22, 1877 August 14, 1965